Fairy Bank
by Dominion Dollar
Summary: Te convertirás en el héroe de los 10000000 jewels - anda acepta te dare un nuevo hero G- te desafio salamander!- mi consejo estudiantil femenino contra el tuyo- una pelea de 3? estoy encendido!- como que gray desaparecio?- gray donde vas? regresa! gray!- inspirado en el anime y videojuego hero bank, lo se asqueroso summary pero denle una oportunidad ;w;
1. Prologo

hola soy nuevo en esto y bueno no me critiquen ;w; xD bueno esta historia es basada en el anime hero bank y adaptado en personajes de Fairy tail, Fairy tail no me pertenece porque sino ya sting seria un princeso y natsu y lucy con 500 hijos :3 tampoco hero bank me pertenece solo uso su trama para mi historia :3 sin mas a leer :3

dialogo-acciones/ dialogo-

\- cambio de lugares

|||||||||||||||||||||| dia siguiente

Prologo

Te convertirás en el héroe de los 10000000 jewels -Se nota un cuadrilátero y caen billetes levemente flotando- un sueño de la humanidad ha nacido en un futuro no muy lejano, ese es el HERO BANK SYSTEM, atravez de un sistema innovador en el que se es uno mismo como datos descargados de la red en la vida real, -se ven a 2 figuras dentro, una de ellas es de mediana estatura con un casco que tiene 16 bit con alas parecido a un astronauta y la otra es como una máquina de demolición- la humanidad ha dado a luz un nuevo deporte cibernético: Hero battles _**\- **_se oye un ring iniciando la pelea y la maquina se va contra la otra persona intentando golpear pero falla perdiéndola de vista- debido a la emoción de intensas batallas donde puedes ganar varios premios – el astronauta saca una pistola y empieza a dispararle y el otro se defiende- las hero battles se han vuelto muy populares últimamente en el mundo – la maquina se acerca para atacarlo en lo que aterriza al cuadrilátero pero el astronauta empieza a cambiar los bits de su casco cuando están por golpearlo a 64- 64 bit punch – golpeando a la maquina atravesándole haciendo que muchas moneditas caigan y desparezcan dejando caer billetes y alce su mano en victoria-


	2. Jarin Jarin Enter The Gold Aparece

hola soy nuevo en esto y bueno no me critiquen ;w; xD bueno esta historia es basada en el anime hero bank y adaptado en personajes de Fairy tail, Fairy tail no me pertenece porque sino ya sting seria un princeso y natsu y lucy con 500 hijos :3 tampoco hero bank me pertenece solo uso su trama para mi historia :3 sin mas a leer :3

dialogo-acciones/ dialogo-

\- cambio de lugares

|||||||||||||||||||||| dia siguiente

JARIN! JARIN! ENTER THE GOLD APARECE!

\- Se nota a 3 chicos saliendo corriendo, un peliblanco con su cabello alboratado que lleva una camisa blanca con una chamarra amarilla y un pantalon Amarillo con tenis blancos acompañado de un raton azul de aproximados 14 años, un pelinegro pequeño con un lentes y un sueter verde con unos shorts verdes igual de unos 13 años y adelante un pelirosa con una playera blanca encima una chamarra roja y un short rojo con una bufanda blanca en su cuello de unos 14 años igual todos ellos estudian en la secundaria Fairy Tail-

vamos! Ya vamos TARDE! – decía el chico pelirosa mientras reia-

natsu-nii de quien es la culpa? – decía el chico pelinegro preocupado-

romeo tiene razón, eso es de Hombres! – decía el peliblanco gritando su hombría-

lo siento elfman lo siento romea jajaja – decía el pelirosa riendo nervioso-

-de repente el ratoncito empezó a chillar y elfman se fijo en el- Happy que pasa? – decía algo preocupado en lo que el raton chillaba el asentia- natsu, romeo happy me ha dicho su predicción! Tenemos que encontrar a gray esta en problemas! Ayudarlo es de hombres! – decía corriendo mostrándoles la dirección-

\- mientras tanto en un parque se ve a 3 chicos de preparatoria acorralando a un pelinegro con lentes que llevaba puesta una chamarra azul y un pantalón azul-

Deténganse – le decía el chico pelinegro-

Que pasa? Tienes algo contra nosotros? – decía uno de esos chicos que parecía un gorila-

Vete ya vete – decían los otros 2 que le acompañaba con sonrisas siniestras-

Oigan que le hacen al stripper?! – grito un pelirosa llegando con sus amigos mirándoles enojados-

A quien le dices stripper?! mi nombre es Gray – decía el chico mirándoles-

Bueno no me importa quien seas tu te topaste conmigo y ni disculpas pides! – decía el líder de los 3 bravucones-

Si pedi disculpas lo que pasa es que no me oyeron! – decía el pelinegro molesto mirándoles-

Bueno solo por eso te cobraremos una cuota – dijeron sus 2 amigos del bravucon sacándole su billetera-

La billetera de Gray – decían elfman y romeo-

Idiotas! Los voy a destrozar preparence! – dijo sancando su dispositivo para pelear también conocido como bankfon G-

Acabalo natsu! –decian sus amigos apoyandolo-

Me parece bien si quieres la billetera peleemos por ella!- dijo sacando el su bankfon G-

Bankfon G! activado! –dice natsu mientras alza su dispositivo- cambio de rol! – del dispositivo sale una tarjeta y la toma y el dispositivo que es circular se hace expande aun manteniendo la forma de un rectángulo circular y la coloca dentro tranformandose(N.A : dejare las imágenes de los avatares en mi perfil)- tsupari daishogun! – mostrando su atuendo un hombre de metal con un copete y un uniforme de preparatoria japonesa con llamas y letras en su espalda-

Bankfon G! activado- decía el otro- cambio de rol! – se transforma de la misma manera en un bateador de beisbol de metal con su bate como si fuera palo grande(N.A: no mal piensen ya que no se como se conoce ese palo xD)- kung fu bater!

-en el cuadrilátero se ve a las personas con sus pantallas mirando la pelea- Y aquí vamos! En el lugar donde nacieron las hero battles en magnolia tenemos natsu dragneel usando a tsupari daishogun con un battle ranking de 359,100 enfrantando a kung fu bater con un ranking de 109,302 y continua subiendo- se muestra a ambos parados en el cuadrilátero que es circular(?) – no hay limite de tiempo! Hero battle- se escucha una campana- figth! –kung fu bater se acerca corriendo hacia natsu y lanza intentando golpearle con el bate- victoria para el mas rápido! – diciendo dándole en el rostro pero natsu toma el bate y lo dobla dándole un cabezazo haciendo que kung fu se aleje de un salto- oh! Damas y cabelleros tenemos a este novato nada ordinario-

Natsu-nii eso nos dio mucho battle money! Es tu oportunidad- decía sonriendo romeo-

Espera graynizo te devolveré tu billetera! Cumplo mi palabra eso lo que hace un heroe! –alzando su puño mientras alguien se rei mirandole-

-natsu se va corriendo hacia el para golpéarlo- no presumas tanto- bater intento pegarle pero natsu lo esquiva fácil- sonríe, las sonrisas cuestan 0 jewels – sonriéndole y le golpea mandándolo a volar- konjou knucle! – desaparece bater dejándole solo billetes en su lugar y levanta la mano en victoria- se acabo!

-le tira la billetera y se van llorando- regresaremos!- en lo que gray tomaba su cartera e iba con sus amigos camino al colegio ya que era tarde-

Nosotros somos magnolia company nos encargamos de los trabajos que se nos marquen como limpiar- se nota a los 4 limpiando la escuela- ayuda en la direcciones – ayudando a abuelitas con sus compras- o en eventos escolares! – se muestran a natsu clavando un cartel en la entrada y los demás sosteniendo la escalera-

Muchas gracias siempre nos ayudan – decía la maestra y detrás estaban sus compañeros-

No hay problema! Las sonrisas cuestan 0 jewels es la mejor recompensa – decía natsu bajando- si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamar al presidente de magnolia company… natsu dragneel! – mostrando una tarjetita-

Alguna duda financiera llámenme a mi romeo conbolt! Jefe Asesor financiero -decia mostrando su tarjetita-

Alguna pregunta de su futuro vengan con elfman el hombre! En jefe de predicciones – mostrando su tarjeta-

Aquí les ayudo yo el jefe de lo que sea Gray! – dando su tarjeta-

Juntos somos magnolia company! –hacen una pose de presentacion-

Pero luego de cada jornada laboral parecemos como cualquier adulto y si el dinero lo usamos para los hero Gi que eso nos permite pelear- terminando su explicación todos comían unos bocadillos deliciosos- que rico! – natsu tirando su basura pero cae fuera del bote y gray lo recoge y lo tira- joo natsu mira como eres- decía gray enojado-

Lo siento gray jajaja- mientras sonreía con vergüenza-

Ara ara muchas gracias por ayudarme a limpiar gray – apareció una peliblanca sonriendo-

No es nada mirajean… digo mira-chan lo que pasa es que asi es natsu- sonríe mirando-

Ya dije lo siento – natsu dijo con un puchero en su boca haciendo reir a todos-

Bueno la siguiente ronda yo la cubro – dijo mirajean mostrando sus barras de bocadillos-

Que bien! –dijeron natsu, romeo y elfman- eres la mejor nee-chan! Eres un hombre! – dijo elfman sonriendo-

Yo me tengo que ir tengo escuela de refuerzo – decía gray cabizbajo pero de repente un bocadillo le llego a su cara- eh?-dijo gray confundido-

Tómalo, debes estar cansado y te hara falta gray – dijo natsu sonriendo entregándoselo-

Natsu… sin duda eres como el sol… - dijo sonriendo gray-

A que te refieres gray? – dijo natsu confundido-

Gracias, nos vemos chicos! – paso siguiente gray se había ido y los demás se fueron a despedir-

Eh… asi que estos son los malditos que te hicieron quedar mal no? – dijo un pelipurpura sonriendo-

Y ustedes quienes son? – dijo natsu confudido-

Natsu-nii son los de esta mañana! – dijo romeo alarmado-

Bueno como sea tu pequeño rosado humillaste a mis hombres por lo tanto peleemos y si gano te uniras a mi – dijo el pelipurpura confiado-

Bora-sama – decían llorando los 3 bravucones- usted es muy generoso – dijeron en sincronía-

Muy bien acepto pero si gano no volverán a molestar! –dijo natsu sacando su bank fon G- bank fon G! activado! Cambio de rol! –se convierte en tsupari daishogun- tsupari daishogun!-

Este es el mio! – cambio de rol! – se convierte en un ninja de metal y con un balón de bomba- shinobi striker!-

Y aquí vamos de nuevo! – voz de narrador- tenemos a natsu dragneel de nuevo contra shinobi striker! No hay limite de tiempo! Hero battle – ambos de preparan – natsu-nii! Ya casi se acaba la renta! – decía romeo preocupado- figth! –ambos se fueron al ataque- acabare esto rápido! – dijo natsu pero con cada golpe que daba fallaba y striker cada vez le hacia mas daño con sus golpes ninjas hasta que- es hora mocoso- dijo striker-

Natsu… - decía gray hasta que alguien apareció un tipo con una capa y una mascara-

Gray fullbuster… - dijo el enmascarado- sígueme….-

Quien eres?! Espera! – dijo gray siguiéndolo cuan liebre hasta que lo alcanzo en el templo-

Yo soy zeref… encantado y mira a aquel consideras un sol! – le muestra una gran pantalla con la pelea en vivo y natsu esta cansado y con su barra de hp baja-

Maldición… no consigo darle… - decía natsu cansado-

Prepárate hanaya shoot! – le patea a la bomba mandándola a natsu pero el la detiene-

Ahora mi turno! – cuando esta a punto de lanzarla queda desnudo de repente-

Que?! –dijo natsu asombrado intentando taparse-

Oh! Increíble la renta de su hero G ha expirado! Natsu dragneel esta desnudo!- decía el narrador asombrado-

Ey chico… - se muestra a un señor en vivo en el ring como un sacerdote-

Ese es… - dijo zeref y gray miraba atonito todo-

me gusta tu pasión… por lo tanto que dices… te doy un hero G… -sale una carta del avatar- él es enter the gold… es único en su existencia… -sale un contraro pixeleado- solo dale a aceptar y sera tuyo- dijo sonriendo

ah! Natsu-nii no lo hagas! –decia romeo desesperado-

yo no se que pasa pero… me ignoran… hanaya shoot! –disparando otra bomba con su pie-

y bien si o no? Decídete! –dijo sonriendo el sacerdote-

si señor! – dijo dándole en acepto-

contrato hecho! – dándole el hero G desapareciendo-

cambio de rol! – dijo en lo que se impacta con natsu-

que volo~ sin duda era hablador- dijo bora sonriendo –

me pregunto eso… - dijo natsu en lo que disipaba el humo-

oh! Damas y caballeros tenemos a natsu dragneel con un hero G nunca antes visto! – dijo el narrado-

natsu como te siente?... – decía elfman sorprendido-

es increíble… el poder de este hero G… esta creciendo… ah!-se lanza con una gran velocidad al ataque y striker contrabajo lo esquiva- que es ese poder? – dijo striker asustado mientras lo esquivaba y natsu dio en la soga y cae dándose en la cabeza mostrando una gota de sudor en su frente en lo que se reian todos- maldición… no he acabado… ah! –se va de nuevo y le intenta dar un golpe pero falla y cae rodando y se pega en la entre pierna- ah! Eso dolio!- dijo natsu y striker con otra gota en su frente y se burlaban de natsu sus seguidores- maldición! Hero G! conviértete en mi! –dijo natsu subiendo a las cuerdas y las personas la apoyaban- no me menosprecies! Hanaya shoot! –dijo striker saltando y pateando la bomba con el talon y haciendo que se dirija a natsu-

esto es malo!- dijo elfman preocupado-

no subestimes… a un chico de secundaria! –sus ojos prenden fuego y sus manos igual- bakuen Golden rush! –empezo a disparar ráfagas de fuego y dándole a striker por todos lados- explosivo! –dijo bora antes de desparecer- el mas fuerte soy yo! – dijo natsu celebrando-

-bora se encontraba huyendo gaymente y de pronto aparece el sacerdote-

Asi que tu eres natsu… yo soy igneel un sacerdote errante…. Y bien pagaras tu deuda?- dijo sonriendo-

Si claro cuanto es? – dijo natsu sonriendo igual haciendo carcajear a igneel-

Mira el contrato- dijo igneel haciendo que mostrara el contrato-

Haber… ah son 10000000 jewels nada mas… QUE?! –dijeron los 3 saliendose sus ojos-

Elfman y romeo son avales igual – dijo igneel sonriendo-

Nosotros igual estamos?- dijo romeo asustado- es muy pronto que nosotros seamos avales! No Es de hombres- dijo elfman-

Muy bien… si asi es… estoy encendido! Le pagare y vera! – dijo natsu sonriendo-

Y como lo haras natsu-nii? – dijo romeo preocupado-

Pues claro… tendre que pensarlo – dijo sonriendo haciéndoles caer hacia atrás mientras el se reia-

Tu no quieres ese mismo poder?... – decía zeref mirándolo fijamente-

Aléjate de mi! Vete! – decía gray mirándole y haciendo que se fuera mientras gray se iba pensando que hacer ahora-


	3. la determinacion de gray

Bueno acá está el siguiente capítulo owo la verdad me parece divertido pero igual daré 1 avisos

*tratare de resumir un poco la historia :3* pd al final hay una pregunta .w./!

-dialogo- _pensamientos_ \- acciones-

||||||||||| cambio de dia

Bueno sin más a leer :3

**Gran Disparo de limpieza! La determinación de Gray Fullbuster**

-era de atardecer cuando natsu llegaba a su casa luego de haberse endeuado por el nuevo Hero Gi-

-ya llegue!- dijo natsu sonriendo y dejando sus tenis en la puerta-

-qué?! 10 mil millones?!- dijo gritando su hermana mientras un anciano(abuelo) se quedaba en shock-

-natsu… déjate de bromas… - decía su hermana más que molesta-

\- perdóname erza-onesama! Pero en serio incluso hay un contrato…- dijo mostrándole el contrato saliendo de su bank fon G-

\- aver… aver… imposible! Elfman y romeo son avales… ah…- casi desmayándose dijo su hermana-

\- no puedo hacer más que reírme… jajajaja- dijo su abuelo makarov-

\- no es momento de burlas abuelo! Natsu apenas va en secundaria! Su vida se arruinó- dijo erza desesperada-

\- no pasa nada hermana!- dijo natsu y alza su pulgar- yo me bañare en dinero así que ntp… además mira… él es enter the gold es increíblemente fuerte – dijo natsu sonriendo-

\- te prohibo entrar a las heros battles!-dijo erza enojada pero de repente empezó a sonar su bank fon G de natsu y contesto-

-hola romeo… una pelea de campeonato?... entiendo! – dijo retirándose corriendo mientras erza veía una foto de sus padres-

\- me pregunto que harían en un momento así… mama, papa… - dijo algo triste-

* * *

\- mientras tanto los Fullbuster cenaban-

\- oye gray… es cierto que faltaste a la escuela de refuerzo?- dijo su padre silver mirándole en lo que gray recordaba-

Flash back :

-no quieres poder?...- decía zeref mirándole-

Fin de flash back

-lo que pasa que no me sentía bien papa, mama- dijo gray mirando a sus padres-

\- pues deberías avisarnos la próxima vez jovencito- dijo su madre ur mirando a su marido- cariño repréndelo- dijo su madre

\- pero estoy cansado, además tu verías eso no?- y empezaba más discusiones en la familia Fullbuster-

\- poder….- dijo gray mirando la nada después de cenar e ir a su cuarto-

* * *

\- los 4 se encontraban el supermercado ayudando a erza a comprar papel de baño al día siguiente, ella los convenció a las buenas( los apaleo brutalmente . ) y antes de entrar-

\- como era de esperar de la doble cara erza- dijo romeo cuando erza iba por el coche de compras hasta que…-

-alto allá! Mi nombre es simón! Y te desafío a una hero battle!- dijo un chico con una mandíbula de metal mirando a natsu-

\- muy bien, pero que quieres?- dijo natsu desafiante-

-tu hero Gi si gano, si no gano hare lo que quieras – dijo simón confiado-

-Muy bien… bank fon G! Activado! Cambio de rol!- salen los guantes y el traje dorado y al final su casco brillando y se pone en posición de la grulla( han visto karate kid? Pues esa XD)- Enter the Gold!-

\- muy bien … bank fon G! Activado! Cambio de rol!- se convierte en un hero Gi parecido a tsupari daishogun pero diferencia el copete es difente y no tiene bata- tsupari shogun!-

* * *

\- aquí vamos de nuevo! Con enter the gold entrando contra tsupari shogun, no hay límite de tiempo! Hero battle! – se oye el ring en el cuadrilátero redondo- figth! – natsu se va contra el cuándo todos están viendo- no subestimes a un chico de secundaria!-

-Je! De un golpe- dijo shogun juntando sus puños- yorushiku punch! –salen unas letras en su puño y lanza un golpe en su dirección-

-migikataagari upper! – antes que le golpe natsu responde con un puño de fuego mandándolo a volar y cae billetes a monton-

\- increíble! Apenas comenzó y termino! Enter the gold es verdaderamente increíble!- decía el narrador terminando la pelea-

* * *

-se encontraba simon arrodillado mirando y sus amigos a su lado-

-miau… perdi… - decía simon derrotado-

-y bien haras lo que yo quieras no? – decía natsu sonriendo-

-tengo una mejor idea- dijo una erza con un aura haciendo temblar a los 7-

-erza-nee de hecho miro la pelea natsu-nii- decía romeo algo aterrado al ver que se acercaba a ellos-

-mou..- le pega a natsu su cabeza-no te prohibi las hero battles? Que se supone que haga? Después de tu victoria tengo que dejarte pelear natsu- decía una erza conmovida de repente se dio la vuelta con un aura asesina- y bien se pelearon con mi ototo?...- decía una erza molesta- muy bien ya que el trato era ese… nos ayudaran a comprar- decía aun molesta mientras los 3 se morían de miedo-

* * *

-todos se encontraban comprando 18 rollos(papel higienico) para el culo (ewe) a solo 100 jewels-

-_natsu es increíble… convencio a su hermana en un instante…- _decía un gray pensando sonriendo-

* * *

-no quieres poder?...- el recuerdo de su conversación con zeref le vino a la mente y todos compraron y los llevaron a casa de los dragneel-

* * *

-todos se encontraban comprando bocadillos en lo que reian se veía a un gray serio-

\- ¿que tienes hielitos? No quieres una paleta helada? – decía natsu sonriendo una paleta de salsa picante(?)-

-natsu tengamos una hero battle…- decía un gray serio- hace mucho que no tenemos una- dijo sacando una sonrisa-

-claro cuando tu quieras- decía natsu sonriendo-

\- espera… enter the gold es fuerte… pero es tu propia fuerza… o es la de el…- gray se encontraba serio-

-no entiendo eso… pero hagamoslo! Cambio de Rol!- (inserte cancioncita okno((?) para los que vieron hero bank entenderán XD) decía natsu sacando el bank fon- enter the gold!- se encontraba gold en el ring-

\- cambio de rol!- se veía a gray sacando su bank fon- snipe sweaper- se convirtió en un avatar de conserje con una gran manguera(no sean malpensados .-.) y un cigarro en su boca todo su trajecito(lol) era de color azul-

* * *

\- y aquí vamos de nuevo! Tenemos al rockie novato invicto enter the gold que es usado por natsu dragneel esta vez enfrentando a la suciedad no huye de mi snipe sweaper! Gray Fullbuster!- decía el narrador muy animado- empezaremos con 1000 jewels de battle money! Hero battle!...-

\- figth!- natsu se va contra gray corriendo- zoukin tackle!- gray le corta su corrida limpiando el piso y lo manda a volar- wax shoot!- decía gray sacando un liquido de la manguera que la deja bien reluciente- maldito gray… - natsu se levanta intentando correr pero el piso no le deja y cae de culo-

\- claro- decía romeo- con el piso encerado natsu-nii no puede pelear de cerca- decía mirando la pelea-

-gray es un hombre!- decía Elfman mirando igual que gray sacaba un chorro de agua hacia natsu y lo llevaba a las cuerdas-

\- tal como lo planee… no puede hacer nada asi…- decía gray mientras seguía atacando a distancia con unas balas de agua y haciendo que natsu cayera- maldito- natsu se levanta defendiéndose de una bala y lo empuja a la red y se impulsa en ella para atacar a gray que lo esquiva- que poder…- decía gray impresionado-

\- una crisis crea una oportunidad- decía natsu feliz- no subestimes a un chico de secundaria… mejor dicho no subestimes a natsu dragneel!- decía natsu-

\- aun asi yo ganare!- gray le siguió disparando balas de agua y le daban a natsu-

-aun asi yo no perderé!- dijo natsu y cierto humo salía de el derritiendo las balas que le daban y avanzaba concuidado hacia gray-

* * *

\- jejejeje enter the gold responde a tu vigor chico- decía igneel mirando la batalla-

* * *

\- no necesito atacar muchas veces… si sigo adelante con un golpe certero es suficiente!- natsu salta hacia gray en lo que el se tira al piso y empieza a brillar su manguera-

\- esa postura…- decía romeo- one shoot clean!- decía Elfman mirando igual- incluso a esa distancia natsu-nii…- decía romeo preocupado-

\- mírame bien!- decía natsu preparando su golpe cerca de gray en lo que el se debatia si disparar ya- y sonríe igual, las sonrisas cuestan 0 jeweels- decía natsu sonriendo y gray se quedo sin saber que hacer- migitakagaari upper! – dándole a gray de lleno mandándolo a volar y ganando-

* * *

\- perdi…- decía gray triste-

\- oye que tienes?... asi de repente- decía natsu preocupado-

\- nada bueno… de verdad eres como el sol natsu….- decía gray sonriendo-

\- este… tu dices cosas complicadas- decía natsu igual sonriendo-

\- aunque eres imprudente… recibir todo ese daño, que pasaría si hubieras perdido?...- decía gray enojado-

\- no perderé! Estas hablando de mi- decía sonriendo mas natsu-

\- para celebrar que ya estamos todos felices… compraremos bocadillos!- decían romeo y Elfman felices-

\- no que ya no tenían dinero?- decía mira sonriendo haciendo crecer tristeza en ellos- muy bien esta vez la casa paga- decía dándoles bocadillos a los 4-

* * *

\- gray se iba corriendo feliz pero en el cielo aparece zeref mirándole-

\- jajajaja de verdad… estas bien con eso?... – lo veía irse-

* * *

**muy bien primero que nada gracias al unico review que tuve ;w; jajajajaja y pues queria saber si quieren que salga gajeel ahora o dentro de 2 capitulos .w. aunque se que solo uno respondera uwu y lucy y las chicas salen despues de gajeel .w. todavia tengo que explicar mas TTwTT**

**bueno igual gracias a los que leen y porfas dejen un review que tengo curiosidad si de verdad soy malo malo malo o malo malo(?) inclui uno de mas porque igual soy muy malo ;w; por cierto la pregunta es:**

**que harian si fuera su ultimo dia de vida? .w. y gracias por leer .w.7!**


	4. Empiezan las hero wars

Para empezar quise resumir antes que nada 5 capítulos lo siento, pero quiero pasar a la pelea entre gray y natsu que es el próximo capítulo que ya comencé a escribir :3

Empiezan las hero wars! 5 peleas al máximo!

-la familia dragneel se encontraba en pleno desayuno mirando la televisión cuando de repente-

-atencion todos su reporte lissana reportandose! Tenemos una buena noticia, la compañía actual de hero bank está decidido a crear un torneo para decidir quién es el mejor del país de Fiore! Llamada las hero wars! - seguía narrando en lo que natsu prestaba atención-

-te prohíbo entrar natsu… hasta que tus calificaciones mejoren…- decía erza con un aura de miedo-

-a-a-aye.. – natsu estaba más que asustado hasta que…-

-y lo que lo hace más increíble es que el premio es 10 mil millones de jewels! Para poder entrar necesitas 10 victorias así que...-seguía hablando pero natsu solo sonrió al escucharlo-

-participare y ganare erza, abuelo!- decía un natsu muy animado-

-y así los días pasaron natsu tuvo sus enfrentamientos recordando cómo fueron…-

**-su maestro estaba loco al no creer que si le ponían atención pero esa fue su primera victoria fácil-**

**-su 2da victoria fue un peluquero algo rarito para su gusto-**

**-la tercera le costó más, enfrentarte a tu primo gajeel, conocido como uozasamurai fue difícil…**

*flash back*

-aun si tu bahía de pescado está en problemas qué relación tiene con las hero wars?... –decía natsu convertido en enter the gold-

-para ganar los 10 mil millones de jewels y restaurar la bahía, no perderé!- gajeel se lanza a atacarlo pero natsu detiene su espada con su cabeza-

-yo tengo una gran deuda igual pero no es todo…. Participo porque amo las hero battles… y si ese es tu motivo es aburrido no?- decía natsu sonriéndole y mandando a volar la espada-

-… ge-he.. Sin duda eres increíble salamander… no seré fácil!- alza su puño gajeel-

-peleamos con lo máximo, una batalla divertida- decía natsu sonriendo-

-dareu ipponji! – gajeel se lanza contra natsu preparando su ataque especial-

-bakuen gold rush!- natsu y gajeel empiezan a chocar sus puños creando que las personas que los apoyan se emocionen más-

-ge-he nada mal…- decía gajeel sostiendo sus manos haciendo fuerza para derribarlo-

-lo mismo digo- decía natsu de la misma manera sonriendo-

-están sonriendo…- decía romeo impresionado- unos hombres disfrutan pelear!- Gritaba Elfman- disfrutar?... – decía gray mirándolos-

-creo que terminare esto- decía gajeel separándose de un salto-

\- muy bien acabare esto de un parpadeo… ah!- se dan golpes simultáneos y todo se vuelve silencioso-

-fue un puñetazo…- decía natsu sonriendo con el puño en su cara-

-igual tú… tienes uno bueno…- decía gajeel y cae terminando la pelea-

*fin de flash back*

**-también la tuvo difícil con el grupo de Lucy heartphilia-**

*flash back*

-eh… así que esta cosa es su compañía, patética no Wendy y ever?- decía Lucy mirándoles con burla-

-quienes se creen ustedes para decir eso?- decía natsu mirándoles enojado-

-cierto soy Lucy heartphilia presidenta del club de detención- mirándole y muy cerca de el pero ambos tienen chipas en sus ojos-

\- soy Wendy marvel directora de estrategias- sonriéndoles tiernamente-

-y yo soy evergreen representante de ventas- dijo sonriendo igual que Lucy-

-entonces natsu dragneel, tu y yo que dices? – Sonriéndole pícaramente con dobles intenciones-

-si quieres una pelea te la daré!- mirándole enojado pero ella aun sonriendo-

**-al fin y al cabo gano pero terminando la pelea-**

-sabes eres lindo quizás quieras salir alguna vez?- decía Lucy después de ser vencida probándole que si hay hombres que tienen un corazón apasionado(?)-

-claro- dijo natsu sonriéndole-bueno chau- dijo lucy dandole un beso en su mejilla dejando a natsu sonrojado y sale sonriendo en lo que los chicos fastiaban a natsu-

-Lucy-chan ese chico te…- decían Wendy y ever-salir con tipos así no es mi tipo… - dijo mirando enojadas pero ya adelanta sonrió en lo que ellas estaban mirándola pícaramente-

**\- y la pelea con sus amigos tuvo que noquearlos a ambos y así ganar la séptima batalla y henos acá en el día 8 de las hero wars pero la noche anterior…-**

-gray planeabas participar verdad?-decía natsu mirándole- porque no nos dijiste?!- dijeron romeo y Elfman-

-lo siento me voy…-decía gray dándose media vuelta-

-gray espera!- decía natsu pero gray se había ido-

_**Avances **_

**-contestame que te paso gray?-**

**-si este es el poder de mi patrocinador zeref-**

**-cross beat impact-**

**-gray donde vas? Gray!-**


End file.
